plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stompadon
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = History Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = Dino-Roar: All zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains.}} Stompadon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability gives all zombies in the zombie hero's hand +1 /+1 . This ability stacks with each Stompadon on the field and persists until all Stompadons are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a Stegosaurus, a genus of herbivorous thyreophoran dinosaur, specifically the one found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a combination of "stomp" or "stomper"; and "don," the taxonomic affix for "tooth" that is used for the names of many dinosaurs. Its description is a reference to a common theory that the Stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut. Its description is also a reference to its ability. Its "When destroyed" animation may be based on the stegosaurus' ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, where it flings zombies off with its tail. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' All Zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |4 }} Strategies With This card has below average stats for its cost but a useful ability, meaning it is more suitable as a support zombie on the field. Its main purpose is to boost all the zombies in your hand, making them harder to deal with. However, you have to ensure that your opponent has to deal with other threats simultaneously, or it will be easily destroyed. The deck in mind should also be focused on either card draw or Conjuring to maximize its ability, because otherwise, it will not be as useful. A possible but very luck-based strategy, dubbed the "Miracle setup" in which you have three Zombology Teachers on the field and then play Going Viral, which costs 0 brains due to the combined abilities of all the Zombology Teachers, and then keep getting Going Virals, can be used with Stompadon to also heavily boost the zombies in your hand or even create a loop, making it very hard for your opponent to make an attack. Rustbolt has the best usage out of all Hearty heroes due to his easy access to card draw options like Fun-Dead Raiser, Regifting Zombie, and Kite Flyer and massive card gain via Triplication and Pot of Gold. He is also able to safely play it in the Zombies Trick phase via Teleport or Teleportation Zombie. If Stompadon has activated its ability enough times, bonus attack cards like Gadget Scientist or Lurch for Lunch can finish off your opponent. The Smash could use this in his pet deck alongside Cat Lady and Zookeeper. However, pet decks are known for their aggressive playstyle and the need for mass deployment of pet cards. Stompadon will be very slow in such a deck, meaning it will not be as useful. Besides, the only way for the Beastly class to reliably draw cards is via Interstellar Bounty Hunter, which is not run in pet decks typically. He could use stat-boosting cards on Stompadon, but he is better off just using Hearty cards to do so if he really must boost its stats, unless it needs one big boost which the Beastly class specializes in. Z-Mech has damaging tricks and cards that swarm zombies on the field. Ideally, Stompadon will be able boost many zombies at once. However, Stompadon can only boost zombies in his hand, meaning zombies made by other cards' abilities will remain unaffected by the stat boost. The class also lacks in card gain, the best option being Unexpected Gifts, so Stompadon will not benefit much from the Crazy class. Neptuna is best off not using this zombie, as the Sneaky class is known for reusing the abilities of zombies via Bouncing them or returning them in a Gravestone, which means the stat boost Stompadon gives will be pretty much useless. If she really wants to boost all her zombies' stats, she is better off with Intergalactic Warlord, as his stat boosts will not wear off even when Bounced or returned to a Gravestone. Overall, Stompadon can be a very effective support card, but its base stats mean it needs support of other cards to make an impact on the field. Rustbolt has the most effective usage out of all the Hearty heroes due to his easy access to Conjuring and natural card draw options. Against This can potentially be one of the most dangerous cards of the Hearty class due to its ability activating at least once per turn, and the ability itself is also dangerous. Thankfully, its less-than-average stats for its cost means it is not very difficult to remove it. Hearty heroes who run Stompadon need a few turns to start making an impact on the field, meaning aggro decks (decks that aim to finish the game as soon as possible) are the best decks to counter Stompadon decks, as they can finish off their opponents before they can play many boosted zombies or engage each of them directly in combat. If you are not running an aggro deck, the next best thing is to bring cards that can destroy Stompadon before it can activate its ability, such as Health-Nut, Zapricot, , and . You can also play tempo (make strong plays on the field every turn and keep control of the field) and prevent your opponent from playing Stompadon safely. Gallery 4fordon.jpg|Stompadon's statistics StompadonCard.jpg|Stompadon's card StompadonGrayedCard.jpg|Stompadon's grayed out card Stegosaurus Rider cardface.png|Stompadon's card image Stegorider.png|HD Stompadon StegoRider.png|Stompadon's textures Rawr.png|Stompadon being played Roar of joy.png|Stompadon activating its ability That's a huge tail.png|Stompadon attacking from the player's point of view StompadonPlantView.jpg|Stompadon attacking from the opponent's point of view Our business is done here.png|Stompadon destroyed (1) I'm leaving, bye now.png|Stompadon destroyed (2) Roast Stompadon.png|Scorched Earth being used on Stompadon, Leprechaun Imp, and Gentleman Zombie Moveradon.jpg| being used on Stompadon Rockadon.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Stompadon UntrickableStompadon.jpg|Stompadon with the Untrickable trait Stompadon with Frenzy.jpg|Stompadon with the Frenzy trait Old StompadonStat.jpg|Stompadon's statistics DailyChallenge111217.jpg|Stompadon being the featured card in the menu for the November 12th, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *When it is played, the zombie riding the dinosaur snaps her fingers until it stops moving. And when it is destroyed, she does the same before being flung off. *Its description is incorrect, as s in the game are bigger than the stegosaurus' head, let alone its brain. *Its name is similar to that of a character from Banjo-Tooie, who is also a dinosaur. Category:Pet cards Category:History cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Colossal zombies